Destino Irreversível
by Gisah-chan e Ino-chan
Summary: [U.A]Em um mundo de magia e bruxaria xD [No mundo de Harry Potter pra ser exata] TenTen,Sakura e Ino tentam viver suas vidas normais ate que que Três garotos resolvem se intrometer em suas vidas. [Casais: NejixTen,SasxSak,GaaxIno]
1. Cap 1: De Volta

**Tivemos que repostar o primeiro capítulo, pq publicar na minha (da Ino) ia ficar como se a fanfic fosse só minha (Ino) e como a Gisah-chan esta escrevendo essa fanfic comigo também os créditos devem ir para ela também o/ Obrigada pelas reviews vamos responder (mesmo que isso seja proibido) no segundo capítulo n.n' **

**Tah ai a fanfic n.n**

* * *

**Destino Irreversível**

**Capítulo 1:** De volta á Hogwarts!

O Expresso de Hogwarts, uma reluzente locomotiva vermelha, já estava esperando,soltando nuvens repolhudas de fumaça, através das quais muitos alunos de Hogwarts e seus pais parados na plataforma pareciam fantasmas escuros.

TenTen: Ótimo, mais um ano chato cheio de tarefas e trabalhos... – Resmungou uma garota morena enquanto tentava encontrar uma cabine vazia.

Sakura: E pra piorar ainda mais tem os, professores do mal! – Continuou a menina que vinha atrás dela de cabelos róseos e curtos.

Ino: Também não é assim! – As duas meninas pararam de andar para olhar para a loira – Quero dizer, ainda existem os garotos bonitos!

TenTen: Ino,Ino quando você vai aprender que os garotos bonitos são os mais idiotas?

Ino: Mesmo assim eles não deixam de ser bonitos! – Falou a loira acenando para um garoto que havia acabado de passar por ela e a cumprimentado.

Sakura: Essa Ino! (gota)

As três garotas eram amigas inseparáveis desde o primeiro ano em Hogwarts, Mitsashi Tenten, tinha 15 anos e estava no seu quinto ano na Grifinória, tinha cabelos castanhos escuros que sempre estavam presos em dois coques, tinha olhos castanhos claros, era muito bonita, era muito simpática com todos ou quase todos... Haruno Sakura tinha 15 anos também, e estava no quinto na Grifinória, tinha cabelos rosas curtos e olhos verdes esmeraldas, era muito educada e simpática com todos, mas as vezes tinha discussões bobas com Ino. E por ultimo, Yamanaka Ino, 15 anos também, e estava no quinto ano na Grifinória, ela tinha cabelos loiros claros que sempre estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo bem alto, tinha olhos azul claros, muito bonita, mas tinha um gênio forte, e às vezes ficava meio maluca quando o assunto era não conseguir o que queria.

TenTen: Finalmente! – Falou a menina fazendo um sinal para que as outras duas entrassem na cabine com ela.

Ino: TenTen, pensei que não tivesse ninguém aqui! – Cochichou a loira para Tenten ao ver que tinha uma pessoa na cabine.

TenTen: Tudo bem, essa é a Hinata! – Disse alegremente a morena sentando-se ao lado da menina.

Ino e Sakura: HINATA!

Hinata: Er... Oi... – Falou a menina timidamente.

Ino: Mais ela é a Hinata? Nossa você mudou nessas férias!

Sakura: Seus cabelos não estavam curtos? Mais curtos que o meu? O.o

Hinata: Estavam... – Falou a menina um pouco embaraçada enquanto via as duas garotas mexendo no seu cabelo.

Sakura: Mais ficou lindo, ficou bem melhor que antes Hinata-chan!

Ino: É, nem te reconheci!

Hinata: V-Vocês já estão exagerando só deixei meu cabelo crescer...

TenTen: "Esses duas"

Sakura: Ino! Temos que ir para a cabine dos monitores esqueceu? – Perguntou a menina de cabelos róseos enquanto Ino parecia se lembrar.

Ino: Há é mesmo!

TenTen: Monitores? Vocês duas são monitoras?

Sakura: É não falamos pra você?

TenTen: ¬¬

Sakura: Não contamos pra TenTen não acredito!

Ino: Bom foi mal TenTen mais vamos ter que ir agora! – Falou a loira puxando Sakura pela mão – Ate mais!

TenTen: Essas duas não tem jeito mesmo! – Falou a morena fazendo Hinata dar uma risadinha tímida.

**-OoOoOoO-**

TenTen só encontrou com Sakura e Ino de novo depois que já estava sentada na mesa que correspondia a da Grifinória.

TenTen: Vocês demoraram! – Disse ao ver as duas garotas se sentando.

Sakura: Você não vai acreditar! – Sakura se sentou ao lado de TenTen.

TenTen: O que aconteceu? – Perguntou a garota encarando as amigas.

Ino: O Uchiha disse que a Sakura é uma idiota e ela ficou visivelmente abalada! – Disse Ino morrendo de rir logo em seguida.

TenTen: Não é isso não é?

Ino: É mais ou menos isso! E que a Sakura ficou com muita raiva quando o Uchiha Sasuke disse que ela era uma pirralha, da pra entender isso? Ele é só um ano mais velho que nós! – Falou a loira enquanto sorria para os garotos que passavam e a cumprimentavam.

Sakura: Idiota... – Resmungou Sakura baixinho.

Ino: Mais você tem que concordar que ele é lindo!

Sakura: Bom... – Sakura corou um pouco e Ino caiu na gargalhada.

TenTen: Quem são os monitores das outras casas?

Ino: Bom, da Sonserina são o Uchiha Sasuke e o Sabaku no Gaara, da Corvinal são Nara Shikamaru e Sabaku no Temari e da Lufa-Lufa são... Quem é mesmo?

Sakura: O Lee e o Chouji (Não dizem que quem fica na Lufa-Lufa é quem sobra xD) – Falou sem interesse nenhum.

TenTen: Há ninguém de interessante... – A morena olhou para a mesa dos professores para ver se tinha algum professor novo, mais para sua surpresa não tinha.

Naruto: Yo, Garotas! – Gritou um animado loiro, sentando-se ao lado de Ino.

Sakura e Ino: QUE SUSTO VOCÊ ME DEU! BAKA! – Falaram juntas dando socos na cabeça do loiro (tadinho).

Naruto: X-X

TenTen: Quietos vocês! A Tsunade-sama vai começar o discurso! – Mal TenTen calou a boca uma mulher loira ficou em pé fazendo um barulho com o copo para que escutassem ela. (Não vou fazer discurso nenhum!).

**-OoOoOoO-**

Mais tarde no quarto das meninas:

Sakura: O primeiro dia de aula é sempre um saco!

Ino: Eu to morta! – A loira se jogou em uma cama no qual TenTen estava parada olhando.

TenTen: Ino! Essa era minha cama!

Ino: ZZZZZZZ

TenTen e Sakura: (gota)

Sakura: Deixa, dorme na outra!

TenTen: Então ta boa noite, Sakura... – E falando isso deitou em uma cama e olhou para Ino – Ino...

Sakura: Boa noite TenTen e Ino! – A garota desligou a luz e não se escutou mais nenhum barulho naquele quarto.

_Continua eu acho..._

* * *

**Nossa primeira fanfic em dupla que emoção! T-T**

**Fui EU! (Ino) que escrevi esse capítulo (por isso q ta ruim) mais a Gisah-chan tah escrevendo o próximo! Uma coisa a Hinata não esta na Grifinória (só pra saber) ela esta na Corvinal... É isso, espero que gostem da fanfic XD.**

**Ino-chan e Gisah-chan **


	2. Cap 2: Eu te Odeio!

**N/A: OIE! Eu! (Ino) Vim aqui pra postar o 2° capítulo que foi escrito pela Gisah-chan e responder as reviews XD Então é:**

**Uchiha Nani:** Claro q acredito XD Tb não sabia como comentar nesse site XD Q bom que gostou da fanfic+ quando eu disse q quem fica na Lufa-Lufa é inútil tava me referindo a minha irmã XD Minha (Ino ta respondendo lembra) casaseria a Sonserina XDD Serio! Tah esperamos q goste

desse capítulo n.n

**Abe Harumi:** Q bom q gostou n.n Sim quando eu e a Gisah-chan tivemos essa idéia.. Na verdade fui eu q pensei em colocar essa fanfic no universo de Harry Potter mais abava o caso... Q bom q você gostou continue lendo tah XD

**Hinata Hyuuga:** Legal! Aqui esta o segundo capítulo n.n

**Uchiha Lara:** Calma! O Sasuke sempre vai ser um chato XD Pelo menos no começo XD Ele vai aparecer mais você vai ver n.n'

**Marin the Noir:** Q bom q gostou da idéia n.n Eu e a Gisah-chan esperamos que goste do 2°

**Adriana Paiva**: HEE Naruto em Hogwarts! Tah aqui o segundo capítulo nem demoro tanto...

**lari-chan**: Tb adoro Naruto e Harry Potter! Q bom q você achou q ficou tão legal n.n' Continuação tah aqui!

**Manda:** Não sei se vai ter Shika/Temari, tenho q falar com a Gisah-chan sobre isso!

**Musa Kyoyama:** Q pena q você não postou i.i gostaria de ter lido, estou esperando uma fanfic desse tipw a mto tempo XD Soh estranhei pq ninguém tinha postado antes... Bom espero que goste desse capitulo...

* * *

**Destino Irreversível**

-

**Capítulo 2:** Eu te... Odeio!

Já era de manhã. Na Grifinória as meninas acordaram animadas, via-se travesseiros voando por todos lados, reclamações por parte de algumas e risos por parte de outras...O que nos leva á três lindas garotas sentadas em uma cama, uma, dona de lindos orbes esmeralda, outra portadora de cabelos louros e longos e a ultima, principal culpada pela diversão no quarto com olhos determinados e cabelos chocolate.

Estava na hora do café da manhã, todas arrumaram suas camas e vestiram seus devidos uniformes. Agora estavam se dirigindo para a sala.

Ino: E aí... Acharam algum menino bonito por aqui? -Perguntou a loira já que todos os assuntos interessantes haviam acabado... Agora começara o mais interessante deles xD

TenTen: Eu nem olhei muito pra isso...Tô animada com o torneio de Quadribol!

Ino: Kaham...Tenten, você AINDA não olhou muito pra isso... –disse irônica Ino, arrancando risadas da Haruno que até agora havia ficado calada... Até perguntar:

Sakura:Mas e aí Tenten-chan... Quando será o torneio de Quadribol?

TenTen:Eu não sei... Hey olhem! Tem três lugares vagos ali!

Tenten andou mais rápido para garantir os lugares, porém sentiu uma pessoa em seu caminho e trombou com a mesma, caindo em cima dela.

TenTen:Desculpa! Eu não te vi, desculpa mesmo... –desesperada, não viu quem ainda estava por baixo de si.

Neji: Tá...Mas olha bem por onde você ta indo. –Disse com sua voz seca e sem expressão, um lindo menino de cabelos longos escuros, e olhos de coloração estranhamente branca. 

Tenten se levantou e despediu-se do garoto com um fraco aceno. E se dirigiu para onde Ino estava sentada. Mas... Apenas Ino.

TenTen:Cadê a Sakura, Ino?

Ino: Psiuu! – advertiu a amiga olhando um pouco longe, duas pessoas conversando. Para ser mais exata Sakura e um outro garoto, com aparência um tanto... Diferente. Cabelos em forma de cuia pretos, olhos da mesma cor e sobrancelhas grandes. – A Sakura vai dar um fora nele...

TenTen:Quem é esse? –perguntou uma Tenten agora, interessada no assunto.

Ino: Nhá é um tal de...Rock Lee.

Logo viram a Haruno voltando e um desapontado Lee sentando-se um pouco mais afastado, ao lado de um menino de cabelos pretos amarrados e uma expressão calma e um tanto...tediosa.

Ino:Êh Sakura, já ganhou um fã?

Antes que Sakura pudesse retribuir á provocação, sentiu seu braço ser puxado. Ao virar para trás quase infartou ao ver quem era. O mesmo garoto lindo e metido que a chamou de pirralha. Uchiha Sasuke. Um dos garotos mais populares de Hogwarts.

Sakura: O que você quer? -disse fria encarando os ônix e tentando disfarçar o rubor, com sucesso.

Sasuke: Calma... –disse passivo com um sorriso maroto na face, fazendo arrancar alguns suspiros de garotas sentadas por perto, presenciando a cena -... Eu só vim desejar bom dia.

Sakura:Então bom dia pra você...Tchau.

Sasuke deu uma risada deixando uma Sakura extremamente irritada e saiu, juntando-se ao garoto em que Tenten trombou e um estranho menino de olhos verdes e cabelos ruivos. Sabaku No Gaara. Ele não é o cara mais social do colégio, porém não deixa de ser popular.

Neji: Você tava irritando aquela menina de novo? Vai me dizer que tá gostando dela?–perguntou o Hyuuga com um sorriso malicioso no rosto...

Sasuke: Não enche Neji...Quem era aquela menina? –Agora era a vez do Uchiha tomar o ar malicioso...

Neji: Que menina?

Gaara: A que caiu em cima de você, idiota. –Gaara respondeu, sem mudar sua expressão. E virou-se novamente para o que estava olhando... Ino. Sim, não sabia por que, mas... Havia algo naquele jeito alegre que o incomodava, como ela conseguia mudar de expressão tão rápida e mesmo assim continuar linda...

Neji: Gaara? Acorda!

Gaara: O quê? –frio e seco como sempre... Gaara perguntou, já havia despertado de seus devaneios. Porém não houve tempo para continuar a conversa. O tempo do café já havia acabado e todos já estavam se dirigindo para suas salas...

**-OoOoOoOoO-**

Ino: Hum, Sakura você ta tão amiguinha assim do Sasuke? – Perguntou Ino maliciosa para a amiga.

Sakura: Eu? Eu não! Aquele metido e idiota que veio atrás de min!

Ino: Haa Sakura, diz você gosta dele né? Fal...

TenTen: Ino, já chega de falar de besteiras, qual é a aula de vocês agora? – Perguntou a morena olhando para seu horário que estava na sua mão.

Sakura: Eu tenho Runas Antigas...

TenTen: Eu também e você Ino?

Ino: Tenho o mesmo que vocês! – Falou a loira voltando a observar uma cena que não se via todo dia – Olha aquela não é a Hinata e o Naruto? Conversando?

Sakura: Onde? O.o'

TenTen: Naruto conversando com a Hinata? Pensei que ele não soubesse que ela existia...

Ino: Eu vou lá falar com eles! – A loira saiu correndo em direção do casal sem prestar a mínima atenção a quem vinha na outra direção.

Gaara: Dá pra olhar por onde anda!

Ino: Olha por onde anda você não ta vendo que eu tava vindo daquela direção? Era pra você parar!

Sakura: (gota) Essa Ino... Se ela faz esse escândalo só por isso imagina quando...

TenTen: Ver o cabelo dela! – Continuou a morena olhando para o cabelo de Ino que antes estava bem arrumado agora estava... Todo assanhado (q coisa idiota pra se dizer).

Sakura: Er... Com licença... – Falou Sakura se intrometendo na 'conversa' de Gaara e Ino.

Gaara e Ino: QUE FOI!

Sakura: Ino... Estamos atrasadas... – Disse a menina fazendo Ino esquecer completamente do que estava fazendo antes.

Ino: NÃOO! Não acredito! Porque sempre eu tenho que me atrasar por quê? A culpa é sua! – Disse apontando para o ruivo que somente deu as costas para as meninas e seguiu seu caminho. – EU... EU... EU TE ODEIO!

Sakura: (gota) Vamos Ino, acho que ainda da tempo!

Ino: É melhor que de mesmo, porque se não... Ei cadê a TenTen? – Perguntou a loira só agora sentindo falta da amiga.

Sakura: Foi na nossa frente, disse que precisava pegar um bom lugar pra gente...

Ino: Então vamos... – Falou a loira puxando a Haruno pela mão.

* * *

**N/A: Capítulo ficou chato e sem graça XD Mais eu e a Gisah-chan prometemos que, vamos tentar melhorar o próximo capítulo XD o/ Espero que gostem desse cap. XD**

**Ino-chan e Gisah-chan! **


End file.
